


Daydreams with tea

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit like falling down a rabbit hole, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams with tea

**Author's Note:**

> For my precious[](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **floppy_snoopi**](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka** , whose Saturdays just aren't co-operating with them. Sorry it's not much, but it's all I could do in two hours :)

"It's hot," Kamenashi complained, bringing the small electrical fan closer and sighing. The five were in their dressing room, lounging about as they waited for their next photoshoot. Ueda sat slumped on the couch, one arm slung over his own stomach and the other mindlessly flipping through his phone.

 

"It's not that bad," Koki said, patting Kamenashi on the head as he passed. "It's just really hot _in here_."

 

Kamenashi's cries of "It's still the same thing, bastard!" went ignored.

 

Ueda sighed, scrolling through his phone aimlessly. Nakamaru batted at his shoelaces from his place on the floor, and he moved his foot to press lightly on his wrist. "Ouch," Nakamaru whispered, but Ueda knew that he hadn't really hurt him. He was just being a wuss.

 

"Stop touching me," Ueda murmured, staring at the little blinking number on his phone. "Yuichi-- No, Junno-- Junno?" he called, turning around until he found the other. He too was sprawled on the floor, arms flung out beside him. He sat up a little when he heard Ueda's voice.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Need help," Ueda replied, going back to stare at his phone. It was only new and he wasn't entirely sure how to use it. Normally Nakamaru was his go-to guy about these things, but this time Taguchi was the one who offered to help. Taguchi slowly got to his feet and shuffled over.

 

"With what?"

 

Ueda practically thrust his phone under Taguchi's nose. "Blinking number." The heat made his speaking skills deteriorate.

 

Taguchi laughed, and Ueda was tempted to hit him. He would have too, if he weren't so hot. "Don't look at me like that," Taguchi said, that annoyingly happy smile on his face, "You've just gotten a message."

 

Ueda took his phone back and glared at the little number, looking entirely too cheerful as it blinked at him. "Message?" No-one ever messaged him. Nakamaru was the only one to do that - and Kame, generally when he was running late for something - but Nakamaru was currently engrossed in re-tying Ueda's shoelaces, so it couldn't have been him. And anyway, he had only given his number to a select few people--

 

"Taguchi," he deadpanned, "Did you give my number out?"

 

"Not at all," Taguchi replied, but Koki made a strange little choking noise from the other side of the room.

 

"...Koki."

 

"I didn't do anything-- I'm sorry-- _He hit me, okay?_ " Koki spluttered, and Kame pet his hand.

 

"Who?" Ueda asked.

 

He found out who it was when Taguchi showed him how to open the message. Ueda stared at the unknown number before reading it.The message was short and to the point, devoid of any emoticons or any real punctuation.

 

_im comin up now which room r u in_

 

As he was reading, another text appeared just under the first, making him jump.

 

_its ryo_

 

Ryo? Ryo. Which Ryo? Ueda tilted his head, re-reading the text before Taguchi grabbed his phone and started typing back. "Wh-- Hey!"

 

"He's coming now," Taguchi smiled, and Ueda glared.

 

"Who?" he repeated, but Nakamaru stole his attention by tugging on the hem of his jeans. "What do you want?" he snapped.

 

"Nothing," Nakamaru answered, shifting a little. "Just being annoying."

 

"You're doing a very good job at that, then," Ueda muttered, sitting back on the couch with a sigh.

 

"It's hot," Kame whined again just as the door burst open, revealing a very flustered-looking Nishikido Ryo standing in the doorway.

 

Oh. _That_ Ryo.

 

"You coming or what?" was all he said, and Ueda stared at him a little.

 

"...Eh?"

 

Ryo rolled his eyes and stepped over Nakamaru - who batted at his feet - to grab Ueda's arm and force him to his feet. Ueda yelped a little as he was pulled forward harshly, but Ryo just continued to pull until he followed.

 

"Bye," Nakamaru called as they disappeared through the doorway. Ueda was too bewildered to say anything, clutching onto his phone for fear that it would fall. He let Ryo lead him to the staircase, barreling down the stairs like there were some kind of emergency.

 

"Okay-- Hey-- What's going on?" Ueda asked, sliding to a stop and wrenching his arm out of Ryo's hold. Ryo stopped, panting, and looked back at him with a surprised look on his face.

 

"What?"

 

"You-- You just dragged me out of my dressing room - out of _work_ \- so you'd better tell me what's going on," Ueda said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Ryo looked a little lost.

 

"Tell you later," he said, reaching out to grab onto Ueda's arm again, but Ueda stepped back.

 

"No, tell me now--!"

 

"Can't," he replied, shaking his head and thoroughly confusing Ueda as he turned and kept heading down the stairs. "Come with me then, if you want to find out."

 

Ueda clicked his tongue. He had another photoshoot in about an hour. He could probably spare the time. He really wanted to know what Ryo was up to... even though this was completely out of the blue. He was barely on speaking terms with him; they were definitely not close enough for Ryo to be dragging him out of work and down stairs.

 

Ueda was quite curious as to what lay beyond those stairs, though. By now Ryo had probably reached the bottom; he could no longer see him anymore. Was Ryo waiting for him?

 

Ueda quickly made the decision to just keep going. Fuck it all. It was better than dying of heat stroke in the dressing room. And anyway, he thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs - Ryo wasn't all that bad. Maybe... maybe he wanted to get to know Ryo a little better. Perhaps. A little.

 

So maybe Ueda had this tiny little crush on Ryo that was kind of ridiculous and stupid but Ryo had nice eyes and a nice smile and nice cheekbones and those moles on his face and yeah, maybe Ueda's little crush was sort of big.

 

Ryo was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase, grinning up at him as he leapt off the last few steps. "Took you long enough," he laughed.

 

"Shut up."

 

Ryo lead him around the lobby, through a doorway that Ueda didn't even know existed. Ryo pressed a finger to his own lips, and Ueda watched wide-eyed as he slipped through it, throwing the girl at reception a glance to make sure she wasn't watching. Ueda supposed he was meant to follow, quickening his pace as the girl behind the desk turned a little.

 

Ryo laughed as Ueda shut the door behind him. "We're not meant to be here," Ryo explained, the strangest little glint in his eyes. "We're not even meant to know it exists, but...well."

 

Ueda turned away from the door, and gasped a little. It was a tiny little courtyard nestled within the building, grass covering the floor and the sun beating down on them. It was like a secret hideaway, Ueda thought with a laugh; a tiny paradise in the middle of all this concrete. There were tiny little blue flowers growing here and there under the shade of a rather petite-looking tree.

 

Belatedly, Ueda realised that there was a large blanket spread across the grass, a picnic basket sitting atop it innocently. He looked at Ryo, who was scratching his neck nervously. "Well-- yeah. It's-- It's not much, really, but still--" he stuttered, laughing cautiously before moving to the blanket. "You coming?"

 

Ueda walked forward in a daze, staring at the basket. "A picnic?" he asked eventually, even though there were so many other questions rolling about in his head. Ryo nodded, busying himself with the food inside the basket. "Why?"

 

"Because."

 

Ueda blinked when he realised that was all he was getting. "Because... why?"

 

"Because I could," was all Ryo mumbled, passing him a plastic plate. "Shut up and help me here."

 

Ueda chuckled, helping Ryo take out containers of food from the basket. He had even brought a little flask of hot water for tea, which made Ueda smile.

 

It was halfway through building a sandwich that it kind of hit Ueda. "...What do you want, exactly?" he asked suspiciously. Ryo paused.

 

"Huh?"

 

"People don't normally drag others out into a secret garden to have picnics with them," Ueda pointed out. Not that he minded.

 

The tips of Ryo's ears turned red, and Ueda leaned forward, surprised. "What?" Ryo snapped, tearing a piece out of his sandwich and chewing rather angrily.

 

"Your ears are red," Ueda said, reaching out and lightly touching one. Ryo jumped, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"What is wrong with you?" he yelped, and Ueda sat back. "You don't just go around touching people's ears!"

 

Ueda raised his eyebrows. "Why are your ears red."

 

"No reason!"

 

They went back to eating. Ueda knew perfectly well why Ryo's ears were red, and he had a hard time trying to beat away the ridiculous smile that was trying to find it's way onto his face. "Were you blushing?" he eventually asked, and Ryo made a choked noise into his sandwich.

 

"Only highschool girls do that," he responded, after taking a long sip of water.

 

"Highschool girls... and you?" Ueda teased, and Ryo hit him.

 

"Hate you."

 

"No, you don't."

 

Ryo didn't answer. They ate in silence, and it was weird - Ueda could hear the sound of inner Tokyo working around them; could hear trucks and cars and motorbikes roar down the streets, could hear the sound of pedestrian crossings and people shouting and some kind of music, but the two of them were in their own little world here, undisturbed by all of that. It was like he was daydreaming again, and he half expected Kame to hit him over the head and tell him to get back to work.

 

"What're you thinking about?" Ryo asked, his tone soft. Ueda paused; he had never heard him speak like that before.

 

"I was just thinking that I feel a lot like Alice," Ueda answered, and Ryo tilted his head all too cutely.

 

"Eh?"

 

"Alice," Ueda repeated. "It feels like I've fallen down the rabbit hole and now I'm in a completely different world."

 

"Yeah, well, if you see any smoking caterpillars, we're in trouble," Ryo said, laughing a little.

 

Their sandwiches were gone quickly and they now sat with their backs leaning against the tree trunk, cups of tea in their hands. "I didn't really think this through," Ryo murmured, and Ueda looked at him.

 

"How so?"

 

"It's too hot for tea," Ryo replied, sighing.

 

"Is not," Ueda retorted, pointedly sipping at his own cup. "There's never a bad time for tea."

 

Ryo laughed, but raised his cup to Ueda's. "Spoken like a true poet."

 

Ueda didn't know how long they sat out there, the shade of the tree keeping them cool as they drank. "Hey," Ryo said, just as Ueda had closed his eyes. He was getting sleepy, and he just needed--

 

He sat bolt upright, startling Ryo. "Did you just--"

 

"Yes," Ryo answered, recovering a little.

 

Ueda stared, trying hard to find some kind of lie in Ryo's eyes, but couldn't. In fact, there was a swirl of emotions, shades of the deepest brown telling Ueda just what he needed to know. What he wanted to know.

 

"Well then," Ueda murmured, pressing his hands to Ryo's cheeks and kissing him lightly. "Thank you."

 

Ryo smiled widely, wrapping his arms around Ueda and bringing him in for another kiss. It was deeper and ever so intoxicating; Ryo's scent surrounded him, his hands running up and down his back and he just-- he just needed to wake up, just needed that slap from Kame, but it never came.

 

"You're thinking," Ryo mumbled into the kiss, and Ueda slowly opened his eyes. Ryo's own were gazing back, and they really were the most lovely eyes Ueda had ever seen. "Stop thinking. Just kiss me."

 

So he did, letting Ryo take control of the kiss as he tangled his fingers into his hair, making small noises in the back of his throat as Ryo brought his hands up to cup his face. Ryo pulled away first, smiling gently.

 

"You've got to get back," he whispered, his fingers playing with the ends of Ueda's hair.

 

"No, I don't," Ueda answered, leaning his forehead on Ryo's and closing his eyes. He kind of never wanted to move away from here, for fear that maybe it could all be some kind of dream.

 

"It's not a dream," Ryo chuckled, amused, and Ueda realised that he had said that last part aloud.

 

"Oh," Ueda murmured. "What are you waiting for, then? Hurry up and kiss me goodbye."

 

Ueda was late for that photoshoot by about fifteen minutes. The makeup artists yelled at him; the photographer yelled at him; his manager yelled at him - heck, even Kame yelled at him - but that was okay.

 

It was okay, because he still had Ryo's kiss on his lips and a tiny piece of paper scrunched up in his pocket, with Ryo's messy handwriting promising another date in blue ink.

 

Ueda smiled as he curled his hand around it.

 

\--the end


End file.
